1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fish skinning devices, and more particularly to improved hand-held fish skinning devices incorporating both means for cutting the skin of a fish into separate panels and means for firmly gripping said panels for easier removal by tearing from the body of the fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous fish skinning devices of a kind far more elaborate than the device of the present invention. For instance, in at least one prior art fish skinning device a crank-operated roller is provided onto which the fish skin is wound in the provess of removing it from the body of the fish.